Bop It Refresh
The '2016 Bop It ' is a member of the Bop It line. It is the eighth major version of Bop It since it's re-release in 2009. Most retailers call this game Bop It!. The game was first shown in a YouTube video from KidToyTesters. in January 2016 before Hasbro announced it at the New York gJamMwJA a Toy Fair.http://youtu.be/AICBMasu6YU Game Modes Action The action mode is the default mode for this Bop It. In this mode the game selects 10 motion sensor moves and uses the classic three actions. The new moves are: whip it, twerk it, selfie it, hammer it, answer it, cradle it, saw it, sing it, golf it, and comb it and hit it from the back. On every ten points, the game's background music speed increases and when the player scores a certain number of points, the motion sensor moves will change. On reaching 100 points, the game unit will pause and say "Wow! Score - 100. Bop It to keep going." Then the game will continue and end at 200 points. In the second round, the game uses more actions than classic commands. Action Pass It This game is like any other Pass It game from Bop It. The game unit doesn't keep track of the score in Pass It mode, but it will announce when the player has scored 100 and 200. On 3-6 commands, the game unit will say "Pass It" and a six-note tune will play before the next command is issued. How do you activate this mode? You pull the blue-pull button until you reach your desired mode. Classic and Classic Pass It This mode is like the original Bop It where it only uses three commands at random. The 2016 Bop It likes to use five Twist It's in a row. Sometimes it will do five pull it's in a row. The game will end at 100 points and speeds up every 10 points. Also, it is initially faster than the Action mode. Beat Bop and Beat Bop Pass It This game is like Beat Bop from 1996-2005 where it will play a sound effect for each move. The highest score is 100. In total, the player can score 400 in all solo games to beat the entire game. Low Battery For the first time in Bop It history, this new Bop it will let the player know when it's time to change the batteries by saying in a sad pitch-changing voice "My batteries are running low." Towards the end of the recording the voice starts to become unintelligible to make it sound like the electronic game is running low on batteries. Unlike this Bop It, old games would start to sound very glitchy and unintelligible. The Bop It Download, however, would often stop talking abruptly. It would also go to turning itself off randomly, keeping a command's light on until the reset button was pressed, or just making a water-like noise if the Bop It button is pressed too hard. Newer Bop Its until this one would just slowly start to sound like there is static along with the audio. References Added Comments via Editing TeamCapt22 - It has 10 motion moves aside from behind the back?! Doesn't that mean it has 11 Motion Sensor Moves in Total?Category:Games